


coffee shop contract

by thecomputerguy



Series: pockets full of posies [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Chan needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fae!Felix, Heavy Angst, Human!Hyunjin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, JYP is the devil, M/M, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Vamp!Chan, chan gets angry #yikes, immortal!changbin, literally tho, mentions of illness, read part one first, the devil sits in starbucks, white witch!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomputerguy/pseuds/thecomputerguy
Summary: with his best friend gone, hyunjin has to do everything in his power to bring him back.screw his own miserable existence.





	coffee shop contract

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my bab christineeeee for answering all my q's this time around ily~  
> um yeah so i hope you read the tags cuz there's blood there's gore and this picks up right where the last one left off so kinda as if it were a chaptered work but i apparently have commitment issues lol  
> anyway im sick and dying and enginering is an angsty major so here's part 2 faster than i finished anything have fun!  
> (you should probably read part one first)

****Hyunjin always found it very funny how the devil did his business. Luci, as Minho tended to call him, often let his demons run amok, assuming they’d do enough damage on Earth to keep Heaven pissed off. Except the higher ups apparently, but Minho didn’t often talk about that. Didn’t often talk about Heaven either, but Hyunjin refused to press him. The devil himself however, was often found hanging out at a local Starbucks, accompanied by the overpriced caffeine and addictive diabetes in a cup. Hyunjin could think of no better empire for the being, except maybe an entertainment one. Those were already hell on Earth.

The memories of Felix’s passing still pressed heavily on him as he slipped through the dim city streets unnoticed, making his way to the unsuspecting building. He didn’t want to think of his best friend, not the way the magic of his blood sparkled nor how he gasped for his last breaths, not even his whispered last words choked out from the grip of death itself. Hyunjin didn’t want to think of the few hours prior, wrapping his coat around him tighter to keep the chill out of his bones, rather thinking of what he has to do. He hadn’t seen the others since the incident, not trusting himself to tell them what he was planning on doing because he knew one pained look from someone like Jeongin would make him chicken out. Instead he stayed away until he could trace the place, a feat in itself seeing as he was a rather non threatening looking human and the information was decently guarded. But Hyunjin had learned how to play with words in order to make people do as he wished, fear often shining in their irises and their hands trembling. His mother wouldn’t be proud.

But his mother was long dead, so what did it matter.

He entered the cafe, looking for the squarish head and spiked hair, a tacky sweater vest often worn too, that signified the man of the hour was present. Hyunjin saw him, forcing down a shiver as he made his way over to the table, sliding in across from him.

“Luci?” He asked casually, and the man raised an eyebrow.

“Only the kids call me that.” He paused, sipping what Hyunjin guessed was a latte. “You can call me JYP.” Hyunjin shrugged, confirming the man’s identity even if he was a little confused. _What the fuck even was a JYP_?

“Well Luci,” the man flared with palpable anger and Hyunjin grinned, noting his slight upper hand in the fact the other was irritated, “I’m lookin’ to make a deal.” The devil cocked his head, eyes sparking in interest.

“What makes it so special?” Hyunjin let out a little laugh, smiling a crooked smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well, I’ll change the regulations so that you can cash in at my doom rather than in ten years.” He shook his head.

“And what’s the point in that? You’re young, why would I want to wait?” Hyunjin clicked his tongue, shaking his head at the middle aged man in front of him.

“I’ve barely got three years left if the treatment keeps working. You really want me after Limbo’s had me?” The devil sat up, eyes focused on the boy before him.

“Something painful?” Hyunjin grinned.

“Extraordinarily so.” The man sat back, nodding his head and narrowing his eyes at the human in front of him.

“What do you want out of it?” Hyunjin grinned menacingly.

“Gimme the fae back.” The Devil’s expression dropped, eyes narrowing. “Bring him back, no funny business, or you let _all nine of us_ into heaven, including your demon. You lose your claim on us if you try to violate this contract. Gimme Felix Lee back, and you get my soul at the end of my life. How’s that sound?” He took a moment to consider it, finally nodding his head.

“It’s a deal kid. I’ll give you the fae in return for your soul at the end of your measly existence. And if I try anything, I instantly lose claim on all of you. Deal?” Hyunjin nodded, fighting to keep his thoughts quiet and smirk at bay.

“Deal.”

 

**_They shook hands._ **

 

Hyunjin could feel the power resounding throughout the room at the shake of their hands, relief filling his aching soul.

“When will he be back?” The man shrugged.

“Within one to two days he’ll be perfectly healthy, although he should be awakening within the next few hours. Make sure he rests, don’t wanna have to send another soul to bargain for him again.” He grinned like a shark, and Hyunjin made his exit swift after that, bowing to the Devil as to not seem rude before fleeing.

Slipping through the streets, he felt almost giddy. Felix wouldn’t be gone for much longer, but again it was only him he knew the news. Hyunjin felt a weight pressing on his shoulders, urging him to rush towards the safe house, his hands fumbling for his phone as he weaved between buildings and subconsciously hid from the nearby cameras. He pressed the numbers he knew like the back of his hand, his heart stuttering in his chest as he raised the ringing phone to his ear, praying that Woojin picked up. Hyunjin was ready to hang up, ignoring the shaking of his hands and pressing himself to move faster, when the ringing stopped.

“Woojin!” Hyunjin gasped out, a sense of dejavu filling him as he saw the entrance to the safehouse in the distance.

“What’s wrong Hyunjin? Where have you been?” The witch sniffled, and Hyunjin could almost hear the frown in his voice. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he pressed on.

“Please tell me you haven’t done anything with Felix’s body yet. _Please_ ,” Hyunjin begged, sprinting the last hundred meters, eyes scanning the perimeter.

“No, it’s under a sheet in the backroom.” Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief, slowing his pace slightly. “But…” Woojin began, sniffling once more.

“What? What’s wrong?” Hyunjin picked up his feet again, and slipping into the building, making sure he wasn’t followed.

“Chan’s starving himself,” Woojin said solemnly, a sigh crackling over the line. Hyunjin cursed, forcing himself up the steps of the crumbling building. Hyunjin mumbled something out before hanging up, entering the living room with his chest heaving, eyes locking on Woojin’s.

“Where is he? I think I can talk him down.” Woojin sniffled again, nodding towards the rooms of the house.

“He locked himself into his room. He won’t even let Changbinnie in. Hyunjin, I-” Woojin heaved a breath, “I’ve never seen him so bad.” Hyunjin nodded, his features stony.

“I’ll take Changbin in with me just in case but I think I can get him out Woojinnie.” The elder wiped away the tears on his cheeks, forcing a smile.

“I know it’s Chan, but still just be careful Hyunjin.” The boy nodded, moving to find Chan in the house.

“Oh and Woojin?” The white witch looked at him in questioning. “Make sure no one does anything to Felix’s body, okay?” Woojin’s eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded anyway, causing Hyunjin to smile as he slipped away. Sure he may have told Woojin he’d bring his big bad immortal boyfriend, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

Hyunjin knocked tentatively on Chan’s door, ignoring the weak “go away” hissed at him through the wood as he picked the lock, smiling sheepishly at the lump on the bed as he entered. Chan’s eyes were blood red as they rolled upon the sight of him, before he stiffened.

“Hyunjin, please leave.” The human was sure that it was supposed to sound menacing, but really it was just sad and lipsy due to the fangs that had dropped. Instead he shook his head, moving closer to the other boy and smiling softly, crouching next to the bed.

“Woojinnie said you’re starving yourself and I’m not leaving until you agree to stop.” Chan looked towards the wall, shrinked away as Hyunjin reached out to gently card his fingers through his hair. “C’mon Chan, just lemme help you. Tell me what’s up.”

“Hyunjinnie please,” Chan begged, his voice wavering as his eyes stared at Hyunjin’s wrist, the sleeve of the borrowed sweater slipping down his arm and revealing smooth pale skin, want swirling behind the irises. Hyunjin smiled at the vampire sadly.

“How long’s it been, Bang Chan?” The curly haired boy tore his eyes away from the other, eyes skimming the wall once more.

“I missed, um, I missed yesterday and barely had anything today, and now I have no appetite.” Hyunjin sighed, resting his head on the edge of the bed as he shook his head.

“Channie, you gotta take better care of yourself, for everyone’s sake.” Hyunjin sighed, mumbling, “Felix won’t want to see you like this.” Hyunjin looked up at a sudden movement and met Chan’s wide and angered eyes, shock coursing through his system at the sight.

“How can you even _say that_ ? Woojin said you _held him while he died Hyunjin._ ” Chan was growling, the lisp barely noticeable as he sat up, slowly towering over Hyunjin. “ _He’s gone, Hwang. And there’s nothing we can do to bring him back!”_ Hyunjin was in the corner now, his back pressed against the wall as Chan yelled. He noticed the door rattling as someone banged on it and screamed behind the wood, but Hyunjin had locked it after he came to speak to Chan. He wasn’t expecting the elder to have such a violent reaction to him, but he could feel a small part of himself wishing that he had brought Changbin in with him.

“Ch-Chan,” he pleaded, trying to find a way out of his situation but realizing it was futile. He watched the door rattle some more, and he wished he showed Changbin how to pick locks that one time the elder showed a slight bit of interest in it.

“I thought you of all people would understand, but of course I was wrong. You don’t care about _anyone but yourself_.”Hyunjin whimpered, throwing his arms up to protect his face, curling into a tight ball out of  fear.

It was _Chan. Bang Chan._ The first person to believe in Hyunjin after his mother’s death. The only one willing to take him in and give him a chance. The only one able to hurt him like this, as if his words were daggers piecing his heart.

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpered, listening as a particularly loud rattle resounded through the room and Chan lunged. Hyunjin felt his claws tearing through his forearms before skipping to his biceps, a shocked cry falling from his parted lips as blood sprayed as though he were in a bad horror film. From that alone Hyunjin knew the razor sharp claws hit the artery and allowed himself to go limp, ignoring his frantic heart’s attempt to save him. Chan had stopped slashing but his eyes were fixated in the streams of red surrounding the human with a feral hunger in them, Hyunjin accepting his defeat easily. It was then the door finally slammed open, Hyunjin watching through a haze, as Changbin screamed, sprinting towards him. He pried Chan away from him and Hyunjin watched as the vampire blinked into himself, horror replacing any other emotion there had once been on his face, almost as if he hadn’t lost it. Suddenly there was a face in front of his and Hyunjin would’ve jumped if he had any energy left in him.

“Hyunjinnie baby,” Woojin pleaded, causing the younger’s hazy eyes to find his face.

“Hey,” he whispered, sagging more against the wall ignoring the string of curses that fell from Woojin’s mouth. “Don’t lemme-” Hyunjin paused to gasp in a breath, eyes as serious as they could be while they were glassy, “don’t lemme die.”Woojin shook his head, laying him down and gesturing towards someone to hold his arms up as he pulled out his shoe lace and tied it around the younger’s arm - tourniquet, his soupy brain realized, his eyes fluttering.

“Jinnie,” Hyunjin breathed, the elder’s attention snapping towards him as he began to actually attempt to heal the dying boy. “I did a bad thing,” he whispered, feeling the magic stitch him up from the inside. “You- you can’t lemme die _please_.” Woojin’s eyes sharpened as though he understood, working faster at patching up the bleeding and taking off the tourniquet so that Hyunjin wouldn’t lose the limb as he began to repair the other arm.

“I won’t baby, okay? I’ll take good care of you, and then we’ll figure out what to do about the other thing. Okay?” Hyunjin sighed as a form of yes, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

“S-Sorry ‘bout your sweater,” Hyunjin whispered, any fight left in him leaving with those words.

He heard people plead for him to open his eyes, beg him to stay with them, hoarse sobs shaking the room around him. He wanted to open his eyes, he really did, but his eyelids felt weighed down with lead and super glued shut, his head pounding as the voices swam around him. His entire body felt like it was encrusted in gold and dropped in the ocean, a helpless feeling surrounding him as he was slowly consumed by the nothingness around him. He was just so tired he wanted to _sleep for forever_.

So against what was probably best, and what the pained voices were begging him, Hyunjin allowed the quiet blackness to consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> you still alive?  
> so yeah, it's a wild one, first felix now hyunjin whos next hahaha  
> this is wild though ive never finished anything this fast ngl to you i still have wips that have been in my drive for over like a year/two years :)  
> lmao come yell at me on [twits](https://twitter.com/stanneverything) we all know i deserve it  
> anyway im sick and dying but im going home tomorrow for the weekend so we'll see when the next part goes live!  
> sorry again yall. (but am i really?)


End file.
